


checking

by Hikari_Roll



Category: Batman (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 20:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18785398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikari_Roll/pseuds/Hikari_Roll
Summary: Damian feels annoyed to see how everyone touches his father, because he considers it his and nobody elseSo he decides to take the matter into his own hands, but he will get a big surprise after telling Bruce that he belongs to him





	checking

Damián observes how several women were attached to his father's body, some kissed him and others sought his attention to be the lucky one to finish in his bed

This is what Damian hated at every party but what he hated the most was seeing how the former Robin

They tried to get a kiss or a kiss, it did not matter if it was on their lips or cheeks, the one who got it would be the winner or at least that's what Dick had said

D - Looking at his father with some women - Stupid Dick, stupid game, Tt and Tim is the closest he has been to touch what is mine

A few days ago

Damian goes down to the batcave to train a little then he hears the voice of his father and Tim, the latter tried to convince Bruce that he will let him kiss and almost succeeds if it were not for Damian threw him some blades

T - What's wrong Damian  
D - Nothing just wanted to be sure if you were focused  
T - Annoying - Oh really? I would say you wanted to kill me  
D. - right now it does not sound so bad  
T - Your little devil

Damian and Tim continue their discussion and Bruce takes advantage to get out of there since he did not want to finish more in the fight

Now

Damian thought how he should make sure that his father only thought about him, that he will only touch him and that it will only take him and not any other woman or the three former Robin

So he begins to think about some plan of how to do it alone, the hours pass and nothing comes to mind

He was in the cave sitting in front of the computer with his uniform still thinking, but nothing could occur to him

D - Tt What should I do?  
B - Damian

Damian jump over to hear the voice of his father, had not heard him enter

B - I need to use the computer  
D - Good  
B - It happens something son  
D - Nothing happens, everything normal

Damian gets up from the seat and seeing his father notices on his cheek the mark of a lipstick and this bothers him and he knows who was the daring one

D - Annoying - Why do you have that mark on your cheek?  
B - Sitting down - It's just a lipstick  
D - You should not have let that cat touch you  
B - Damian! That's not the way to talk to Selina  
D - And that should matter to me, also if it's a cat, it's always with those animals  
B - Damian what's wrong with you, you've been acting weird lately  
D - more annoying - What happens to me? What, what happens to me? Well, it happens that it bothers me that other people are close to you. It bothers me that you touch those women and it bothers me that this woman claims you as if you were her property  
B - What are you talking about?  
D - He spoke that you are mine and only mine

Damian takes him by the neck and pulls him towards him kissing him Bruce was surprised by this, but he does not try to get away either, somehow he liked this.

As he separates Damian bites his father's lip a bit and licks it, so he goes to his ear and whispers

D - Father I want you to make love to me, I want to be yours and only yours  
Again he kisses him but to Damian's surprise his father takes him by the neck and deepens the kiss by sticking his tongue in Damian's mouth exploring it

-  
-  
-

Both are completely naked, Bruce was sitting while Damian mounted it with mastery, both bodies were already bathed in sweat

The whole cave was flooded by the moans of little Robin to feel as the great member of his father made its way inside him

B - Damian you are so exquisite  
D - Ahhh father I love you, I want to feel you deeper  
B - Of course if

Bruce grabs him by the buttocks and gets up and lets the gravity do his job by entering more  
feel Damian this clings more to the father because he had played right at that point

D - Father touches there again, please do it  
B - moving quickly - Oh Damian your interior is better, you squeeze me so much that you drive me crazy  
D - Ahhh I am ahhh better than anybody else ahhh, father ahhh are the only one who can satisfy you

Bruce continues to ram hard because undoubtedly having Damian was driving him crazy and wondering how it was possible that he had never taken his son that way

The night ends and two bodies sleep peacefully after the action they had had after the Batcave had gone to the room to continue

When Bruce wakes up he notices that his body has several marks of bites and scratches so he turns to his side and sees Damian sleeping at his naked side with several marks all over his body

B - What did I do? This is not good but in doing it with Damian that was  
D - amazing?  
B - Damian ?, I .. This  
D - gets on top - Father

Damian kisses him and smiles to bite him in the neck

D - We are both marked and now we belong, you do not need other women to touch you  
B - Damian this is not right ... I  
D - I really love you father and I do not want to see you with anyone but me, I do not want Dick to hug you, I do not want Jason to be near you and I do not want Tim to look at you, I just want you to look at me , and only to me

Damian tells him this desperately and Bruce smiles and takes his chin and kisses him with love

B - Now I can be sure that this is real  
D - confused - Father?  
B - I love you too Damian and I do not want to share with anyone else  
D - Then you will only be mine  
B - Yes  
D - You will not touch anyone other than  
my  
B - You have always been the only one  
D - Not that cat?  
B - Damian

Damian stares at him and Bruce only sighs

B - Never mind her I've never touched her and I'll never touch her - she hugs him - why I already have you,  
D - I love you father  
B - and I love you too ... Damian

Bruce feels how Damian had taken his member and puts it in his entrance so Damian looks at him stingingly kisses him and again approaches his ear

D - Then father, mark me as yours once again

Bruce is warmed by this and once again takes Damian, both marked their bodies as the property of the other, making sure that nobody else could touch him

End


End file.
